The Witch and The Hundred Knight (Retold): Act 1
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Ivan was just a normal fan of fantasy rpgs, but little did he know life would throw him through a great crazy loop. He dies only to be reborn as the Hundred Knight, and will he learn what makes his new master the Swamp Witch Metallia act the way she does?
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone, this is the G King brining you all another story, only this time I've been looking for something to do straight out of fantasy, and for a while I always wanted to get and play, and now I've finally got it.**

 **Not very many have tried to write a decent enough story for this game, and its sad to be honest. I'm sure many of you want like My Hero Academia, Far Cry, or something else that's popular, but I personally prefer the stuff that don't get as much attention, as they should.**

 **And that's just me being honest:)**

 **The Witch and The Hundred Knight, basically it's about you playing as a familar for the swamp witch, Metallia, who's basically a foul mouthed, tsunudre.**

 **(For those that don't know what it means, basically it's a girl who's really nice and then in a snap of your fingers gets pissed off. )**

 **So for those that have no idea what the hell the Witch and Hundred Knight is, then please read and find out. Because I'm retelling the game, it will separated by the Acts.**

 **Such as this one is Act 1.**

 **The number of chapters in each Act is rather small, usually. So that means this whole story will be divided up into multiple stories.**

 **Anyway's the idea is this, as you read.**

 **This whole thing focuses on a fantasy genre fan named Ivan who's suddenly reborn as the Hundred Knight. And every story always must have a beginning, and this will be the start.**

 **Act 1**

 **The Prologue**

 **Location: San Francisco, Calfornia**

A beautiful sunrise shinned on the city of San Francisco. Many times through the year it was always cold, and fog was a normal feature in the summer. And the only time when it's warm is in September and October warmer then then July.

An alarm clock goes off followed by a loud groan

Inside the room were many game consoles ranging from PS1, 2, 3 and all the way to 4 with X Box and X Box 360 on the side all hooked to a multi outlet box.

" And it's Saturday, cool. " The teen said getting up and headed towards his bathroom and into the shower. Moments later after dying off he headed to the fogged up mirror.

The teen used a towel to wipe off the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was the kind of person who rarely gets out, but mostly because of the area he lived in, explaining his pale look complex. His hair was short and black as a raven, and the most noticeable feature to his appearance were his eyes, they were orange like an amber.

After washing up he put some clothes on. First a plain blue shirt, black shorts and black shoes before he headed out.

* * *

An old looking building comes into view bearing the title **OLD SAMSON'S PAWN SHOP.** This was a normal spot where Ivan always went to daily buying old used fantasy games and other items that caught his eye. Through the windows many items were seen, such as old antiques, and musical instruments. And inside was a man who appeared to be in his late fifties.

He had gray hair, brown eyes right behind a pair of glasses and wore a brown shirt and old jeans appearing to be counting a few dollar bills with a record player sounding off old opera music. As he continued counting he heard a thud from the front and he knew that sound all to well.

He looked over the to the right and saw Ivan walking away from his bike and entered the shop.

" Hey how's it going Hawk? " Ivan asked greeting the middle aged man by his and going straight towards the entertainment section.

" So, your back again kid? " The man now identified as Hawk inquired while putting the money back inside the jar stuffing some paper inside. Meanwhile Ivan was examining the various video games and movies the shop had to offer.

" Aw, sick! " The teen exclaimed excitedly grabbing two old PS2 games.

" You found a good one? " Hawk asked as he took a drink out of his canteen.

" Heck, yeah, Final Fantasy X and Persona 3. I used to play these with my brother all the time. " Ivan replied while examining the price. " These are gold. " He then noticed a PS2 game on the side and grabbed it. " Oh, Shadow of The Colossus, early edition, also a great classic. Hey, Hawk, do you have any more old RPG's? "

Hawk laughed in amusement. " Casting spells, forging weapons, and sword fighting. Turn into an animal and slay dragon's. " He said making Ivan laugh. " I know you. Another boy who loves fantasy, want's adventure, kick ass and get the girls. "

Ivan was very amused by the old man's personality which was why he enjoyed shopping at his pawn shop not to mention he was just about his only friend. As he continued looking around he noticed an open door. Curious to know what it was Ivan went through and gazed upon many various items from different cultures around the world.

He noticed an old Buda statue in the right corner, Aztec masks on the right, and samurai armor on the left. As he continued gazing he stepped on something. Ivan moved his foot to the side and looked at what he stepped on. " What the? " He asked before bending down and picked up the item. Much to his confusion it was book. Not like any he had seen before. It was quite thick, showed little signs of age, bearing weird markings on the front, with a jewel on the front of it.

The teen proceeded to open it and was surprised to see more symbols inside, and with it strange letters he couldn't identify either.

" There's only storage back here... " Hawk said coming up from behind taking Ivan by surprise closing the book slamming it shut.

" Where'd you get this Hawk? I've seen anything like it, and the language, it's really weird. "

"...It's been a long time since I've seen this. " Hawk gently took the book from the teen and glanced at it. " This book was here, when my great grandfather opened this shop...two hundred years ago. He waited for the owner to come pick it up, and return it to rightful owner. That person never came. My grandfather then took over the shop, then my father. They waited, too. Long time. Now it's me. "

" That book looks real old, it's in really good shape for it's age. Could it be medieval? " Ivan asked.

" I don't know. But, from what my father told me that grandfather said to him from great grandpa is that the book is special. "

" Special how? " The teen asked.

" Great grandpa actually found someone to translate it, and in this inscription right here. " Hawk opened to the first page. " _For those seeking their destiny, any who are worthy will find it._ "

" That's it? " Ivan asked clearly not impressed. " That's the only thing that was translated from it? I've heard other texts from movies that are way better then that. "

" Sadly yes. " Hawk replied and put the book in the shelf. " And you've been playing too much Elder Scrolls. " Hawk said patting the black haired teen on the shoulder jokingly. " Come. Come on. I'll give you a discount on those games for finding that book and throw in a Dragon Age game, for a very sick price. "

" You're the man Hawk. " Ivan said with his mind still glued onto the book even though he closed the door. But inside the front jewel glowed.

* * *

It now shows a sidewalk with Ivan happily riding his bike before a voice called out to him. " Ivan! " He quickly stopped and looked through the bars to see a girl with two friends. " Hey, what's up? "

" Not much. Just cruisin' away. "

" You've been down at the northern part. What's up with that? " She asked.

" Hey, look. The new kid's makin' time with hoodies. " A broad voice said making Ivan sigh already know what was going to happen next. " I- you still riding this loser cruiser? You need to get a motor for this shit. " The bully said and grabbed the bag. " What we got here? "

" Just some "entertainment". " Ivan replied as the bully began to name off the video games he had acquired from the shop. " "Persona 3"? "Shadow of the Colossus"? and, "Dragon Age: Origins?" "

" Yeah, that's actually a very good one. " Ivan said only to be pushed off of his bike and then brought back up by one of the bullies goons and began to pushed around back and fourth.

" Come on, let him go. " One of the girls said.

" Shut up bitch! " The bully roared before punching Ivan straight in the stomach making him groan in pain trying to apply pressure to the bruise.

" Yo, Lupo... " A goon called out to their leader indentifying the leaders name. " He's hangin' out with that guy who cashes checks. " Lupo grabbed the bag reading where it came from and leaned down to Ivan's level.

" You in tight with that old man? "

" Leave Hawk alone, " Ivan spat out only to punched again this time in the chest.

" No, you're gonna listen and listen well. " Lupo snarled.

* * *

The day time now shifts to the evening.

" Just shut up and do it! " Lupo said pushing Ivan forward towards the back door of the pawn shop.

" Come on, it's late. He's probably at home by now " Ivan said trying to change his mind but he motioned his head to the door. Ivan then reluctantly knocked on the door. " See, he's not here. " His worst fear had come true, Hawk was still there.

" Who's there? " Hawk aske peeking through the locked door and smiled upon seeing the teen. " Ah, Ivan. You here for the night runs? Just got some more good priced movies and games " He said and closed it unlocking the door and reopened it. " I told ya, best deals in town, come in. " Reluctantly Ivan entered inside the shop with Lupo and his goons following suit.

" Want some tea? " Hawk asked walking over to a table. " The Giants game is on. There doing really good. By the way, who's with you? A friend? " Hawk asked.

" Where do you keep the cash? " Lupo finally spoke up making Hawk turn around. Lupo then walked forward and pushed Hawk to the wall. " I said, where do you keep the cash? "

" Please- "

" Come on, old man! " Lupo roared with his goons soon spreading out. " You two stay here! " He said and joined in the search with Hawk looking towards Ivan.

" I'm so sorry Hawk... " Ivan said looking down shamefully. Meanwhile Lupo's goons continued scavenging through the stuff in Hawk's shop with the leader looking through the window making sure no one would come by.

" Hey, found your Xbox " One of the goons said only to be hit by a metal bar in the head wielded by Hawk.

BANG!

Lupo whipped out a pistol and shot the middle aged man right in the chest much to Ivan's shock and disbelief with his goons feeling the same way.

Slowly Hawk walked backwards and fell back against the shelf causing multiple books to come down.

" Hawk! " Ivan ran to his side while Lupo's goons stood in disbelief.

" Jesus, Lupo! "

" What the hell, man?! "

" You shot him! "

" Hold on Hawk, just hold on... " Ivan kept a hold of his friends hand. Hawk meanwhile used whatever remaining strength he had and grabbed the book from earlier passing it to Ivan.

" Take the book... " Hawk said handing it to Ivan. " It will help you...find your destiny. " He said looking up to the teen who was crying at the lose of his only friend. " Run. " The older man said in his last final breath.

" You didn't see that yo! " Lupo said getting Ivan's attention. " You didn't see that! " The bully roared as he walked towards aiming his weapon at the scarred teen who quickly dashed out of the door and into the alley ways jumping over the fence with a hard landing. " Come back here you little shit! " Lupo cried out.

Ivan dashed as fast he could through the back alleys jumping over some garbage, and using the twist and turns doing his best to try and lose them. However by dumb luck alone he only got a dead end. Panicking he tried to climb up on the metal latter's on the side of the building but was only knocked back into the wall by Lupo.

" Lupo, come on, man! " Ivan said putting his hands in the air. " Just don't- "

" Lupo, put the gun down. "

" Yeah, man, come on. Chill. " His goons tried to reason with him but he wouldn't stop.

" Shut up! " He replied. " Maybe I pulled the trigger, but we're all in this together! But this little cockroach, he ain't one of us! "

BANG!BANG!BANG!

Pretty soon Lupo shot Ivan right the chest three times sending him crashing against the wall making his body slowly fall down while the bully had a look of pleasure on his face while his goons were in disbelief.

As it seemed the end for Ivan all the sudden the book that was soaked in blood flipped open making the pages fly through. And pretty soon a portal opened right before there eyes swallowing up Ivan's body and disappeared in flash with the sirens being heard in the distance closing in.

* * *

Ivan was mindlessly drifting, in sheer pitch black darkness. Ivan then proceeded to open his eyes. Highly confused at his surroundings. The first thought was ( Am I in hell? ) He asked himself as the teen gazed around where he was at.

He then sighed. " So much for having a life.. " Ivan said very sad to find out he would never be able to see the world and have adventures and find a some one to settle down with. This may have been normal, but it was something that every man would look forward to in their lives. Who knew in just a second, it would all be taken away from you. And there was nothing you could do about it.

" &#&*^...? $%+#*.. " (Where are you? Answer me. )

" Huh? " ' what was that?' Ivan asked himself because he has never heard a voice nor language like that ever in his life. Since he watches so much anime he knew it wasn't Japanese and he wasn't going to reborn into an anime like in the fanfiction he used to write about. But the other thing he noticed was that it sounded to be female, or maybe it was guy that sounded female he couldn't put his finger on it.

" Hehehehe... " He heard the voice again only it giggled sounding to be amused before all the sudden he got goosebumps. " &#^$%+*... " (Found you...) He heard the voice again and turned around to see a pair of large eyes peering through the darkness.

He couldn't see who or what it was, just only those eyes...they were green with red pupils giving it an intimidating appearance. " Um...Hello? " He greeted. " I'm sorry, but I don't know what your saying. "

" +#&...? " (Ah...?) From Ivan's perspective the voice sounded confused and all the sudden he was surrounded and coated in a ring of energy. " Can you understand me now? " The voice asked.

'Okay so it is a girl. ' He said to himself. " Yeah... I guess? " Ivan replied not entirely sure of what was going on but no less decided to just see what will happen. " Heheheheh... " The voice chuckled.

" What's the matter? Why so startled? " The voice questioned. " I can't have you be so scared bv something trivial like this. Anyway, let me ask you this again... What is your name? "

" My name? It's Ivan. " The teen replied to the eyes in the darkness.

" Hmm...I see...Even something like you has a name... " The voice once again hummed. " Hmm...You're at least that smart, I guess. Different from the typical familiar... Well, if you weren't, this wouldn't have even gotten to this point. " That took him by surprise.

' A familiar? Am I being resurrected as a demon? ' The black haired teen pondered.

" I'm going to give you an even better name. I'll name you myself. Listen carefully and burn it into your memory! " She said firmly. " You're new name is... " She was about to pronounce the name but paused.

" So can I keep my name? " Ivan inquired.

" No! " The voice replied. " I got all pumped up making that speech, so now it's hard to come up with something on the fly... " She said. " Well, Hundred Knight sounds good. Yeah. You are the Hundred Knight. "

' Hundred Knight? Huh, so that means I'm going into some kind of fantasy world, maybe this won't be to bad. ' Ivan said trying to look at the positive side of things since he had a passion for playing them, so if he was going into one, then the experience from playing them could be highly useful for what could happen.

" Okay? That means your name is Hundred Knight. If you understand, respond with a "yes!""

Ivan shrugged his shoulder's. " Alright, that's fine. "

" Heh. You understand your role well. Your name is Hundred Knight. Don't forget it. You also seem to have some intelligence, I'll give you something good as a reward. " All the sudden in the darkness out of nowhere a helmet appeared before Vector. He picked it up and examined it. It appeared to be a silver ordimental helmet with blue markings and somekind gold metal pole sticking out.

So without much hesitation he put the helmet on and then in a flash the darkness disappeared. Much to the teens shock he was in somekind of weird looking area that reminded him of lake inside of a cave with him walking on water. He then noticed his reflection.

He wore the helmet and with it came armor that looked just like it. Vector was now equipped in a black tunic, silver shoulder pauldrons, silver claw like gauntlets for all five of his fingers and lastly the lower armor and boots and some kind of belly pouch.

' Whoa, I do look like a knight... ' He said in awe.

" Hehehe... Good job. We're almost done here. " The voice said " By the way, that's a special helmet I made just for you. "

' Just for me? ' Ivan pondered as the voice continued on and listened. " It'll give you a knights powers, and- " She was cut off by the ground shaking startling Vector for a moment followed by a roar. " Huh? Somethings here... "

Ivan turned around and all the sudden wham, a big huge brown monster resembling a dragon appears right across from him roaring right in his direction. " Tch, Worthless interruption. " The voice was displeased. " Whatever. We're leaving this place. Learn the little nuances as you fight. Go and follow my ever direction. Don't slack off! "

" Gotcha " Ivan quickly made his way through the weird water world heading straight down a path and noticed the weird dragon like creature was watching him as if it was toying with him. " Give some directions! " He called out.

" Go straight. Keep moving " The voice instructed giving Vector the signal and continued to walk forward and paused.

" Wait a minute... How the hell am I supposed to defend myself in this place?! "

" Ahhh, that's right you're unarmed, aren't you? " The voice said now realizing it. " If you're known as a knight, you ought to have a sword, at least. "

" Yes, I would really appreciate one please! " Ivan replied.

" Fine. Use this as your weapon! Heh... Only the best for you... " the voice said before a sword appeared before him. It was long sword with many edgings on the blade with a nice design in his opinion, However the only downside was that the blade had a bit of rust to it. " Behold, the Dumbass Long Sword! Commonly known as the Rubbish Sword! " His admiration of the blade fell upon hearing the name but no less grabbed the weapon because having a weapon was better then not having one at least.

" Heh. How does it feel in your hands? I found it in the trash behind my house. It truly feels rubbish, huh? With this perfect amount of rust and use, it makes for a perfect piece trash. "

' Geez, the weapon sucks with a name on top of it, defiantly lives up to it's name. ' All the sudden a weird surge of energy was felt pulsating from the old weapon. ' Huh? What was that? For some reason it feels...good? I don't understand this at all ' Ivan said to himself as he sheathed the old weapon.

' Hope playing video games with swords gives me a little "inspiration" at least ' He thought to himself as he continued onward through the water ways before stopping at a two path one left and one right.

" Excuse me? Witch way? " Ivan asked the voice hoping to get a response.

" Hang a... Hang a right " She replied. " To the right " The voice repeated making sure he heard her and took the path. As he did so he noticed three black blobs. They noticed the teen and began to bounce their way over to him literally bouncing. With out any other words need to be spoken Ivan drew his Rubbish Sword and charged at the blobs cutting to a right knocking them back and impailed the right blob and raised his sword forward causing some kind of barrier to appear blocking the blobs from harming him.

He then sliced the middle one into pieces and then finished the last one off with ease making more black blood appear on the clear ground. " Huh, " Ivan noted and looked at the blade. ' Even though it looks like a piece of shit, it still works fine. Not only that, I didn't hesitate to fight, it's almost as if I fought with this sword for a long time. Or maybe it's me being desperate to stay alive and not get eaten by a dragon? ' Ivan asked himself and sheathed his sword and continued down the path.

Once again another set of paths laid before him. " Now left " The voice directed making Ivan take the left path. After reaching the end of the path he stumbled upon what appeared to be an island with a large gate at the center.

' This is weird... ' Ivan said to himself and approached the gate with the voice speaking up again.

" Hey, Hundred Knight. You need to open the gate first. Look around, there should be a switch somewhere. " She explained and giggled once again. " Heheheh, will you have trouble finding it? " She asked mockingly while Ivan smirked.

" Jokes on you, already found it... " He replied and pushed the lever forward making the gate open.

" Good for you, now head to that portal, " The voice instructed.

" No need to tell me twice... " He replied and dashed to the portal jumping through it. As the seemingly endless void continued on Ivan heard the voice once again.

" Heh. She's going to be so surprised. What sort of face will she make when she hears that I'm all better, and I've come to play?! " Hearing this highly confused Ivan as he the white void had stopped and his view returned to normal to see he had returned to the water like world, only it seemed to be in a different area of the same place.

" Huh? What is this? " The voice asked clearly sounding to be confused. " There, that's the way " The voice pointed out with Ivan already seeing the path she was talking about. As he began to make his way through the voice spoke up again. " Just a moment. It's not over yet. "

All of the sudden a familiar roar was heard making Ivan whip around to see the dragon like creature hop right to where he was moments ago. " Hah! Look at this, Hundred Knight. You took your sweet time, and now it's caught up with you. " The voice said as Ivan slowly began to back up. " You have to run! " The voice instructed and Ivan did just that.

The dragon then began to give chase pursuing the teen and tried to sink it's fangs into him. But Ivan was quick, he barely managed to avoid becoming it's next meal. " Uh-oh, it's gonna catch you... You better hurry! " The voice said before Ivan somehow lost it because it fell into some kind of large hole in the trail.

" Okay, that's out of the way... " Ivan said and continued to dash through the path until he came upon another monster. The ugly creature before him was indeed truly hideous. It had a red skeletal like body, wearing a strange mask and had three legs like a spider. " Or maybe not... "

" All right! Fight! " The voice said. " Heheheh, do what you want. " She said with Ivan already drawing his blade. ' It's not like I have any choice, ' The teen said to himself as he slowly approached the monster with caution. " If you struggle against a weakling, your worthless! " The voice said to Ivan who then charged forward.

Unexpectedly the creature jumped up into the air and got above Ivan who immediately rolled over to the left side leaving it to crash onto the surface. Ivan then delivered a clean right slash on it's long body making it scream in pain and tumble down a bit before he delivered the finishing blow by stabbing it in the chest making it dispurse into smoke.

Once it was done Ivan whipped the black blood off of the sword and put the sword back in it's sheath. " Okay, killed it, now what? " Ivan called out and all the sudden his whole body dispersed into butterflies.

The screen then turns white with the voice being heard talking just like before. " There's no way you want turn back to normal with that antidote. I didn't screw it up! " Hearing this interested Ivan, and the voice from earlier didn't sound like she was talking to him at all. So of course he wondered what was going on. " You tryin' to scheme against me? "

Ivan once again reappeared in another part of the area and felt really weirded out that he turned into butterflies.

" This is...Hmm? Someone's dream? " The voice asked as Ivan continued forward and for some reason he was back at the gate.

" The hells going on? " Ivan asked the voice. " I just here. "

" Get yourself through the gate fast! " The voice replied making Ivan groan in irritation and then dashed towards it hoping through it.

And once again the screen turns white with Ivan hearing the voice talk once again.

" Just wait... Visco...! " Ivan once again reappeared through the butterflies.

" Huh? What was that just now? " The voice asked.

' She heard this time. ' He questioned. 'Wonder why, and who's Visco supposed to be? Maybe those are...like a preview to the future? No that can't be right, but I have to keep that in mind. ' Ivan then continued through the water world and fought off a few black blobs and continued his pace.

Then just like that the weird looking dragon had caught up to the teen roaring away and continued it's pursuit.

" Hey! It's catching up! " The voice said alerting Ivan of the creatures presence. " Ugh, you're a slow one aren't you? "

" That's not helping! " Ivan retorted as he continued to run a decent pace keeping himself away. " A little help would be appreciated right now or something! "

" Keep going straight ahead, " The voice instructed. " I'll buy you some time! " She said and as the dragon got closer it got knocked away by a large amount of energy that shattered like glass giving Ivan the time he needed to get moving as the voice instructed him to do.

But as he continued on he suddenly spotted another island. At first he thought it was another gate but no, it was piece of forest. It had a house and there were two people at the front. One was a little girl with long blonde hair wearing a white shirt and a green skirt and wore no shoes.

Right next to her was an old woman that was without a doubt a witch.

' Wonder what's going on here? ' Ivan asked himself as he watched the event unfold.

" Hey! Old hag... Read me a story. " The little girl asked.

" Fine, fine. Just a moment, dear. " The old woman replied. " All right, how about an old tale? "

" What old tale...? " The girl tilted her head in confusion. As the old woman began her story.

" Long, long ago... In a world not our own...There lived a witch. And that Witch- "

" No! Read me a story! One with pretty pictures! " The girl said shaking her head in disproval. " C'mon, c'mon! " She said making the old woman sweat drop and stood silent for a moment.

" The hell's this? " The voice spoke up. " Why's this place even here? First the assailant thing and now... I don't like this at all. " The voice said making Ivan wonder if she knew something about what he was seeing. However the thought was cut short when the dragon reappeared giving off it's war cry. " Tch, this idiot again. Hurry it up Hundred Knight! " And in a flash Ivan dispersed into butterflies.

After reappearing again Ivan looked around the area and sighed in relief. " Looks like it lost for a little while..." He then saw the path. " I guess I go this way then.. " The teen then made his way up the path and as he did he suddenly found another stretch of land, only it wasn't a gate or the house it was forest area.

This was just absolutely baffling. This weird world was like a storage unit, full of memories he wondered who it belonged to and he thought to himself maybe it could belong to the one talking to him. He kept getting questions and so far no answers. Ivan continued forward and noticed a large wooden fence with a front entrance.

He also noticed a wooden figure moving on it's own, Ivan thought it was another monster so he approached it with caution keeping a hand on the swords handle ready to defend himself. Instead of being a monster the wood figure turned into a man and ran into some sort of village.

" This just keeps getting weirder by the minute... " Ivan said outloud shaking his head and headed inside. Ivan then got a clear view of the village, it was rather small, meaning it had a small population, there were about seven or eight homes in total, a water well nearby, and a large set of wood burning in the center with a small large bell station near the fence.

" Okay, so how to move forward? " Ivan asked himself as he neared the bell. But his answer was only replied by the dragon bursting through the wooden fence looking straight towards Ivan.

" What? That thing again... What a damn pest. " The voice said in a displeased tone before the area started to grow intense. " Huh? That's... " She couldn't continue cause a black portal burst open near the bell and was spreading through out the village.

" What? Is this a distortion?! We shouldn't spend to much time in here, or the way out will close. " The voice noted. " Hey, Hundred Knight! Run! There's no time left. Hurry! "

" Where am I supposed to go?! " Ivan asked a he slowly backed away from the approaching dragon.

" I'll guide the way, so get to the exit! " She replied as Ivan once again materialized into butterflies just in the nick of time, as the dragon was trying to sink it's fangs into the teen.

After remerging Ivan dashed down the path and used his weapon against more black blobs making their blood spill and continued onwards. As he went on he stopped. Because he had returned to the island showing the forest and a house.

The little girl from before was still there as well, only she appeared to be crying. " Waaaaah! Old hag! " She cried out to the old witch who suddenly appeared before her. " Ack! Old hag! " The girl exclaimed looking happy to see her.

However unexpectedly the old witch extended out her hand forward lifting her into the air and appeared to be chocking her taking Ivan by surprise.

" !? Bwaaah! S-stop, you old hag! Let me go...! " The girl said only for the old witch to laugh evilly. " O-Old hag... Urk...agh...! " The old woman continued to laugh. As much as Ivan wanted to help the little girl he couldn't mainly cause it very well might be just a memory.

" What's her deal? " The voice asked. " She's missing a few screws. " Ivan then heard a familiar roar and he knew it wasn't a good sign. " Tch. That was it's war cry Hundred Knight. We can't sit her and watch this any longer, Move it! "

Ivan once again dispersed into butterflies and reappeared in another part of the weird world. He quickly made his way down the path only to be met by a larger red skeleton creature bigger then the one he fought earlier.

" Leave this to me... " The voice said as the creature was zapped by a lightening bolt killing it, granting Ivan to continue onwards into a larger area.

For a second Ivan thought he was home free. Until the dragon reappeared once again in front roaring away. " An ambush! "

" No shit! " Ivan retorted as he dodged an incoming claw swipe.

" Quite persistent. It clearly doesn't want to let us go. " The voice said in amusement. " In such a small space, having to fight it is an inevitability... Tch. If I fought it myself, it'd be over in a snap. " She said sounding really confidant.

" Really now? " Ivan continued to dodge the attacks and noticed something behind it. " Hey! What's that thing?! "

" Huh? That's... " Clearly she already knew what it was, a way out. " Hmph. Fine. Let's give it the fight it wants so badly. "

" Are you freaking kidding me?! "

" Nope. Change of plans! Kill that thing, Hundred Knight! "

" But, couldn't I just- " Ivan protested but was only cut off by the female voice.

" No more running away! Accept this battle's inevitability! Anyone who's get in my way, is my enemy! Fight it! Kill it! Use every fiber of your being to do my bidding! " As much as Ivan wanted to run, he knew that the voice was right, no. "She" was right, this was not a time to run, this was a time to fight, in order to live.

" Alright! Let's do this! " Ivan cried out drawing his sword putting it over his head.

" You agree, huh? Hah! What a smart answer! " She said in delight. " This will be a good chance to show me what you're really made of. "

The dragon roared and charged right at Ivan who stood his ground now feeling it come naturally. He quickly jumped to the right and stabbed his sword into it's right side and roared as he traced it all the way down making the beast tumble backwards.

Ivan quickly turned around and got his weapon ready for another attack. The dragon jumped into the air and towards the teen who put his sword forward creating some kind of barrier much to his surprise. " Hell yeah! " Ivan cheered as he lunged forward stabbing the dragon in the right eye making it scream out in pain before he jumped forward and stabbed it right in it's neck and plunged it upwards causing large amount of blood to spew out coating Ivan in it.

Ivan was now trying to recapture his breath but he turned around to see that the dragon was coated in black mist and it began to slowly heal itself.

" What?! That's bull crap! " The teen exclaimed in shock and put his sword forward.

" Hmph. Just as I thought... You're a good fighter, but you struggle to make your own decision... " The voice said. " I figured you wouldn't be able to handle such a burden this early. "

" Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?! " Ivan retorted.

" Just shut up and make your escape before it regenerates! " She said in a commanding tone. " Go! Over that way, as fast as you can! Make it over there and I'll do something about our friend. "

" Annnnd sold! " Ivan replied and dashed towards the black vortex with the dragon now fully recovering and got infront of him.

" Hehehe! This is no time for fear! Jump! " Ivan did as he was told and leapt over the dragon and landed only a few feet near the portal.

" Hahahaha! Get out of my sight! " The voice roared before a twister appeared hitting the dragon making it tumble backwards a bit. " Hraaaaaah! " The voice then followed it up with a large green fork shot out of the portal and impaled the dragon. " Come to me Hundred Knight! " The voice called out and after getting finally getting to a distance Ivan jumped through the portal. As he went through he slowly began to lose consciousness. As it was happening he heard the voice once again.

" I am Metallia! Your master and your contractor. I alone control your fate! " She introduced herself identifying her name at long last. " From this day on, you shall refer to me as the Great Witch of The Swamp, Master Metallia! Hehehe, let's start some chaos together. "

Ivan then soon lost consciousness and passed out. Unknown to him his life was never gonna be the same, he would no longer be the person he used to be, and now his story begins.

 **To be continued.**

 **So? How'd you all like the start of this? I just wanted something simple and easy to understand, not spend a whole bunch of time explaining Ivan's backstory or something cause that's later in the story that I'll be doing that. And to all of the fans of the game reading this, please tell me how I did.**

 **Good or bad, don't care.**

 **I already have number two in the making. So just be patient.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Introductions

**Here's chapter 2, hopping to get some reviews, but I'm sure eventually someone will be interested in this thing, all I can do is see and wait what happens.**

 **Take note as well, this will be a short chapter, as this will be introducing some of the few characters from the game itself and for this story.**

 **Also for those that don't know this Metallia is voiced by Sarah Williams, who is the voice actress for many iconic characters.  
Such as Sword Art Online as Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki (The pink haired black smith). She also plays the voice for Nonon Jakuzure in Kill la Kill. And...she also plays the voice of the Persona 5 female Chihaya Mifune, the one with the Wheel of Fortune.  
**

 **So yeah, hope you all like that and enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Act 1**

 **Introductions**

 _In a world far from our own, there exists a place called Medea. There, in a forest wedged between two nations where no human or animal dares to tread- rather, where they cannot tread-lives a lone witch in the swamp of Niblehenne. This witch conducts strange experiments days in and day out, and is feared as the Swamp Witch._

 _None have seen her, and all keep their distance. The reason for this is because the witch cannot leave her precious swamp. The swamp lies within deep in the forest called Wudes, where "The Gods' Persecution took place in days long past. Now, that land is protected by the peaceful Forest Witch._

 _One day long ago, the animals felt a darkness from within the swamp and began to scatter. This was a sign of the grand incident to come._

* * *

As of right now Ivan was enjoying a very peaceful sleep that is until a set of loud foot steps was heard.

" Get... " A recognizable female voice said before Ivan was suddenly slapped across the cheeks. " Hey. (slapping noises) ...Up! "

" Mmm...ow, come on mom, it's a Sunday. "

" Hey! Get up! " the voice said and Ivan felt a kick and was then hit by what sounded like a lightning bolt literally jolting him awake.

" Aaaaaah! " The teen screamed as he shot back up still feeling the jolts from the bolt. " Holy crap, I'm not dead! " He said in relief before his eye sight readjusted. After rubbing his eyes he got a good look of the area he was now in.

He now stood on what appeared to be some kind of circle with runes engraved onto the floor with six torches all around it. He also saw that the place was full of books and all sorts of odd trinkets. He then asked himself. " Where am I now? "

" Have you awoken? Sir Hundred Knight? " A voice asked making Ivan turn around to face to figures.

The first was a tall, and had large arms wearing an old butlers outfit with a pink and blue scarf tied around his neck. But he clearly wasn't human, his head was that of a big robot head made out of a two pieces with a big lower jaw and had two chimney shaped objects on it's head.

Standing next to him was a girl. She had long wild blonde hair that had a few stands hanging out and two long pony tails going down her back that was worn by a weird looking black witch's hat that had a mouth and jewel eye with a long point going back resembling a small flame. Then there was...here clothing. It exposed a lot of skin. She wore a neck a black neck cloth around her neck with a ribbon sticking out. She also wore a black bra covering her clevage that exposed a bit. Black bracelet's around just above her hands tied by red straps. She also wore black bagy pants with some kind of weird sides to them resembling eyes and witch like shoes to match.

She appearing to be looking towards Ivan as if it, she was expecting to see something amazing but was disappointed cause her arms were crossed.

" Let us rejoice..." The voice was revealed to come from the robot. " You are the first being in 113 years to have visited our small, humble swamp! Or to be more specific, the very first visitor to our abode. "

" Um...okay? " He had no idea how to reply to that. " And what the heck are you supposed to be? Cause you clearly look like a robot. "

The said robot put his arm across his chest like a butler would addressing himself. " Ah, my apologies. An introduction is in order. I am called Arlecchino, and it is true, I am a robot. But I serve the Swamp Witch, Master Lia, as her butler and look out. I am faithful and reliable. " After the introduction was done the witch girl glared at her butler.

" You...dumbass! The name's not Lia! It's Metallia! Me-tal-li-a! " She said the proper way to pronounce her name taking Ivan by surprise.

' That's Metallia? ' Ivan questioned to himself. ' Thought she'd be bit older, or look older. She looks just about the same age as me. '

" How many times do I gotta say it?! " She asked putting her hands on her hips. " Normally I'd dismantle you, grind you up, and use you as fertilizer for my swamp, but I'm in a good mood today. So I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'll also pretend I didn't hear you call my swamp "small". "

Arlecchino put his arm down. " Ah, you heard me, did you? I am pleased to hear you're ears and healthy and functional. " He said in a deadpan matter making her scoff as she looked back at Ivan.

" Tch. Anyway, this is supposed to the legendary demon, the Hundred Knight? " She asked as if she was seeing something that utterly disappointed in. " It's supposed to have the appearance of a burning phoenix, the size of a mountain... " She continued listing the details. " Thirteen eyes gazing in all directions, and four arms of immense strength... Horseman flee in terror as it's wings shift the very winds... A voice that causes earthquakes...Spews liquid fire from it's crotch and mouth, and 100 magical soldiers at it's command... That's what I heard. "

' Sheesh, talk about a wild imagination... ' Ivan said to himself.

" So what the hell is this thing?! It looks more like a human. The legends were way beyond exaggeration! " Metallia exclaimed.

" However, the great witch Uraka's "Witch Doctrine" stated as much. " Arlecchino commented.

" Uh-huh- " She crossed her arms again. " I guess this isn't a mistake, then. "

" This concludes the Legendary Demon Summoning Ceremony. " The witch chuckled as she leans forward with her arms against her hips giving off a toothy smile.

" Hmph. It's not over yet Arlecchino. The final step is to chain it's existence to this world. "

" I understand and obey. I shall prepare some slop-Er, I shall prepare your meal. Yes, indeed... I shall do all in my power to prepare a delicious meal for you. "

" No need for that... " Metallia replied and looked to her robotic servant. " You still got that gum you picked up form the other day? "

" Hmm? Yes, I have it right here. " Arlecchino replied with Metallia taking it from him and tosses it into her mouth.

" *Chew, chew...* Even something disgusting like gum found on the ground has it's uses. "

" Eww... " Ivan commented blankly before she spat it out right in front of him. " What? "

" Here. Eat it! " Metallia commanded.

" I'm certain that Sir Hundred Knight is too dumb to understand the concept of fine dining- "

" Excuse me? " Ivan asked taking them both by surprise. " I ain't eating that piece of ****! "

" Heh... " Metallia chuckled in amusement as broomstick appeared underneath with her hopping onto it. " So you're not as dumb as a bag of hammers. That's good to see and your spirit is something, I'll give you that much. What? You mad or something? Then show off your attitude. "

Ivan shrugged his shoulders picked up the piece of gum and walked to Arlecchino before slamming into his right eye and hard. " Good enough for you now? And that's not my name, it's Ivan. "

" Your pretty straight forward, so I that's good. This might mean I won't treat you like crap. And if you want to be called by your original name, you have to earn it. Till then, your Hundred Knight. " She said before he broom disappeared along with her hat revealing the top of her hair resembled cat like ears.

" Indeed... " Arlecchino agreed as he wiped the gum out of his right eye. " Now all that remains is the contract ceremony correct? "

" No. The contract's been made. " Metallia replied making Ivan confused. " I took something important from it before it left from that other world. "

" Ah, I see. How very deft of you! Behold how impressed I am. " He said before making a quick bow.

" What the hell did you take from me? " Ivan inquired glaring right at her.

" Hah! Look at that face. You have no idea, do you? Are you curious about what I took Hundred Knight? " She inquired mockingly. " Well, don't worry about it too much. It was nothing big... " She said and smirked. " Well then... " She raised her right hand towards Ivan making a swirl of magic appear underneath her.

Ivan didn't understand what was going on until he felt the sharpest pain he ever felt surging through his head making him scream in pain for a few seconds until he noticed that the top of his helmet now had a blue flame.

" The final touch. I'm gonna tell you something important. Listen up Hundred Knight. " She said and began to explain what the flame was. " This is the contract Torch. The burning flame us fueled by magic. You've become securely planted in this world, but without my magic, you'll get stuck in some sort of purgatory. Without the flame, you won't be able to stay here, but you won't be able to go back home. Ever. Get it? "

Ivan nodded. " As long as that flame is burning, you're free to move about as you wish. Just make sure you do everything I want you to do before it burns out. That way the contract will be fulfilled and you can go home. "

Ivan frowned upon hearing that because he already knew he died and he couldn't go home, so what difference did it made. " Hehehe... But first, a test. "

" A test? "

" I'll need some proof that you are, infact, the Legendary Hundred Knight. Come. " Metallia then made her way out of the room with Arlecchino intact with Ivan beginning to follow them. As he continued to follow them Ivan looked up the flame.

' Great, now I know how Inferniape feels... "

* * *

 **XXXX...**

* * *

After making their way out of the weird bizarre structure the house Metallia lived in Ivan's eyes were now glued upon Metallia's beloved swamp. Most of the area was covered in green glowing liquid that caused many bubbles to fly into the air. All in all this was totally something that was pretty cool from Ivan's point of view as he looked over to Metallia over at one side of the house.

" Look, Hundred Knight! Look upon my awe-inspiring swamp! " she declared and took a deep whiff of the air. " The lovely scent of swamp muck in the morning...! A treasure trove of mold with the raunty odor of 100-year old rotting, gooey cheese... And this perfect suffocating humidity! It's so nice isn't it? " Metallia asked. " Getting a whiff of this engergizes me from head to toe! "

" I wish to drown the world in such swampy glory. That's my ultimate wish! I wish to drown this pitiable world in a wave of swamp mud! That is my destiny! Once the sewer we call this world overflows with swamp mud, your deed is done and you will be set free! Heheheh! In other words your duty is to coat the world with swamps. "

" Did you understand all that Sir Hundred Knight? " Arlecchino asked Ivan from where they were standing. " This type of swamp kills all matter of living things. It's a poisonous-er, a safe and refreshing swamp. Yes. " He corrected himself.

As he did that Metallia looked down at the glowing green liquid. " Huh? That's weird. Does it look like the swamp's dried up a little? " She asked outloud.

" Not at all. I'm inclined to believe it is just your imagination. " The robot butler replied. " That lengthy summoning ceremony must have exhausted you. "

" You think? Well, okay... " Metallia then teleported to where Ivan and Arlecchino stood and reappeared on her broomstick with her hands behind her head. " All right Hundred Knight, now that you know how great my swamp is, let's start your test- "

" But first, " Arlecchino cut her off. " May I suggest to let Sir Hundred Knight rest a bit Master Lia? " Arlecchino inquired. " After making his way through into our world, he must be exhausted. And you wouldn't want him to bring shame upon you're name wouldn't you? "

" It's Metallia! And yeah, you do have a point. Wouldn't wanna you to screw up on the first day. So get some rest and be sure to wake up early! Because I have a task for you. "

" Alright " Ivan nodded his head and headed back inside with the two misfits.

* * *

 **XXXXx..**.

* * *

After taking a nice hot warm bath in a bath tube that looked like something died in it Arlecchino guided Ivan to his room.

" This is where you will be sleeping, Sir Hundred Knight " The Butler said motioning him inside. The room itself was rather small, it had a bed, and book shelf to the right near a wall with what appeared to be glowing green fungus on the left.

" Okay...this I can work with. "

" Shall you need anything else? " Arlecchino inquired.

" No-actually yes. I'd like something to eat, and also please be sure to wake me up extra early, however you see fit. "

" As you wish Sir, " The butler bowed and left Ivan alone to take in the new atmosphere. The teen sighed as he sat down on the bed.

" Hmm, wonder if I could take this off? " He questioned before taking off his helmet. Upon doing so his armor disappeared and in it's place were a set of clothes. " Cool, wonder what she'll be make me do tomorrow? " He wondered. ' There's always a reason why someone like her would want to make more swamps. Could it be that she can't leave it? '

" Either way, I can already tell, it's gonna a long day tomorrow. "

 **To be continued**

 **Clearly as you can see this is a bit more different then getting straight onto the first mission, and like the title said this thing is being retold.**

 **So in the next chapter, you will see a bit of fighting, just nothing to flashy, cause...let's face it, taking out the bosses early in the game is easy as making a taco. So I do hope that more people can read and enjoy this story.**

 **And thank you my good friend BloodyDemon666 for adding this story in your alert and favorite list.**

 **P.S I'm also in the mood to try and attempt to create my own Kaiju story, so for those wanting to submit idea's please, don't be shy.**

 **Until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **OUT!**


	3. Act 1 Chapter 1

**Okay, guys here's the next chapter for this story and like I said this whole thing is divided up into acts and usually each act has three chapters.**

 **Also, the small time fights will be getting little attention, it's primarily the boss fights that get the most attention in this story along with the cutscenes.**

 **So I do hope that you all are enjoying this story.**

 **Oh that's right. For those who like Testament of New Sister Devil and Star vs The Forces of Evil, my good old pall BloodyDemon666 has made one. So get ahead and check it out when you have the time :)**

 **Act 1** **Chapter 1**

 **The Witch and Her Nemesis**

As of right now Ivan was in the living room of the house with Metallia and Arlecchino present. It was rather strange per say, it had a "Harry Potter" feeling to it, from what he could describe it. It a swirl stair case going up to the side of the wall littered in books, infact there were books scattered everywhere with a bookshelf right near an old looking gramphone next to a large purple chair with gold outlines.

And then there was a coffee table covered in a pink tarp with edges covered in more books including a love seat with two creepy ass looking dolls on it.

Earlier Arlecchino had woken him up really early, and before Metallia could wake up the robotic butler had made him breakfast so that way he would get a good start to the day before he would have to the quest. And as of the moment she was siting on the purple chair that defiantly seemed to be her seat.

Ivan cleared his throat. " So? What will I be doing for this "test"? "

" Heheheh... Just a little roughhousing. " Metallia replied bearing the same toothy smile from the other day. " Hundred Knight, your task is to go to the nearby forest and destroy that annoying "Pillar" There. "

" A Pillar? " Ivan tilted his head to the right. " Is that like some kind of stone? "

" Allow me to intercede. " Arlecchino spoke up beginning to answer his question. " "Pillars" are types of organic pillars that exist all across the world. I have no idea who named it, but the "Pillar of Temperance" is this particular ones offical name. "

" So all I need to do is to destroy this pillar? That's my test? "

" Correct " Arlecchino confirmed Ivan's answer.

" Doesn't sound to hard does it? " Metallia asked. " I mean you are the legendary Hundred Knight. If you fail at this, you're as useless to me. As a piece of rotted old furniture. "

" If you fail at this, I apologize but you will be tossed into the dumbster. Yes... "

Ivan sweat dropped at the robot's "words of confidence". " Okay, noted. But how do I know when I see it? "

" Well, it stands out. You'll see it. " Metallia replied. " Anyway, I don't feel like explaining anything else. Go for it Arlecchino " The witch motioned her hands to the front door.

" As you command, Master Lia. " The robot bowed.

" Metallia. " The witch corrected the robot as she watched it and Ivan leave the house. (Hmph. Past this test and meet my expectations Hundred Knight... ) The witch said to herself rather curious to see how her new familiar will fair against her long time foe.

* * *

XXxxxx...

* * *

The outside comes into view with Ivan facing Arlecchino right next to a wooden bridge that lead to another area, that seemed to be the way to the forest.

" Arlecchino? Can I ask you something? " Ivan asked.

" Ask away Sir Hundred Knight. " The robot butler replied.

" Why does Metallia want this "Pillar" to be destroyed? "

" Allow me to explain further. " He began. " Master Lia was born in this swamp, and since she is the swamp witch, she loves the swamp more than anything. And also because she is lazy-er, loves her swamp so much, she does not set foot on swampless land. Do to this, she's not very knowledgeable about it. So I will provide my, personal map. " Arlecchino passed it Ivan.

" Thank you. "

" It is merely a local map, but the Pillar is listed on their. I believe it may prove helpful. " Ivan then examined the map.

" At least, I got good idea of where it could be now. This'll help. "

" Also, take these... " Arlecchino then gave two weapons to Ivan, a hammer and a spear. " Just in case. Now, to recap find the "Pillar"-called the "Pillar of Temperance"-in the forest and destroy it. Take this path... " The robot instructed. It will lead you into Wude's Way. The "Pillar" Will there. "

Ivan nodded. " Wish me luck " Ivan said and went across the bridge and began to make his way into the forest.

* * *

XXXXxx...

* * *

After a long walk that lasted for about two hours Ivan had finally arrived at Wude's Way. While during the long treck he discovered something about his belly pouch, it was used to store items in another dimension which was really cool, especially for storing his weapons.

The forest surrounding him was quite nice and relaxing since there was rarely anything beautiful back at his home. Sure there were a bunch of parks, but nothing could really beat what this area had to offer.

He also thought about the first two beings he met in this strange new world. First there was Arlecchino, not very open about his emotions.

And then there was Metallia, she was very confidant in her abilities as Witch, and had a very strong presence. Never in his life has he ever met someone so stoic in his life or in this case second life.

The teen himself was currently looking through the area, for any sign of this "Pillar of Temperance". But so far no luck.

" Well, this sucks... " Ivan commented drinking some fresh water from the stream. " *satisfied sigh* She said I'd know it when seen it. "

He then paused. " Wait a minute...How the hell am I supposed to tell if it's nearby or something?! " He yelled out in frustration voice being heard throughout the forest as he sighed. But all the sudden he heard a ringing sound in his head.

" The hell was that? " He asked himself.

" _ **I hope you're not slacking off.**_ " Metallia said. " _**Remember, you'll be unable to move once the Contract Torch is snuffed out.**_ "

" No I'm not just taking a break Metallia. " He replied and then realized it. " Wait, Metallia? Where are you? " Ivan called out looking around the area but saw no sign of the Swamp Witch.

" _**Hehehe, don't bother looking for me. I'm using the torch to speak directly into your mind.**_ " She explained. " _**My unrivaled clairvoyance let's me monitor your every action.** _"

That creeped the shit out of Ivan as he then asked. " By every action, you mean by "every" action? "

" _**No! I'm not an idiot!**_ " Metallia replied back making Ivan laugh a little. " _**Huh? Hey...in the grass all around you...those are magic beasts. Don't let those weak chumps bite you.**_ " The witch commanded as multiple weird looking plant like creatures jumped at Ivan in all directions and before they could do anything Ivan already drew his sword and slayed them all in one fell swoop.

The teen was surprised by the reflex's he had and looked at the sword. ' How the hell did I do that? It's almost like as if my body is used to it, but my normal self ain't. " He noted sheathing his weapon before he noticed something in front of him.

It reminded him that of a kishin egg from Soul Eater only this had a light purple flame with swirling mass going around it. " What is that? "

" _**Oh! That's "Anima"!** _" Metallia spoke up through his mind answering what it's name was but not what it is.

" And again, what is it supposed to be? " Ivan asked as he walked up to it.

" ** _The hell? You don't know what that is?_** "

" Uh, no. Why do you think I asked what it is. " Ivan retorted.

" **_Hmph. Fine I'll tell you. "Anima" is basically the abstract manifestation of a living creatures so-called soul. No matter how big and threatening the beast, all souls become a small crystal like that. Anima is quite delicate, and having it appear in that particular form is pretty rare._** "

" Ah, so it's just highly collectible material. That makes since I guess. " Ivan said shrugging his shoulders.

" **Rejoice! You may have a hidden knack for hunting down Anima. It's among one of my favorite foods. Find a lot and bring them to me. If you do, then you can cross something off your bucket list...** "

" Hmm. Just...grab it then. " Ivan then got a hold of the soul and once he did it entered in his stomach pouch.

" **_So? You get all that? Then hurry up and get back to work. Find the Pillar._** "

" Alright. But, wait a second. Bucket list? What bucket list? "

" **_I'll tell you later._ **" Metallia replied before cutting herself off for now at least. Ivan then sighed as he continued making his way threw the forest and along the way he found a chest containing some kind of weird stone. He didn't know what it was for but he would probably figure it out later.

After killing off a few more plant like monsters he continued down his path and began to hear some kind of weird strange humming noise.

" Huh? " He was highly confused at what was going on until he heard another ringing sound coming from his head meaning Metallia was talking through his mind.

" **_Hey! Did you hear that? It might be... I know this feeling... There's gotta be a Pillar nearby! Head toward the noise. I bet a Pillar's around there. Keep looking._ **"

Doing as instructed Ivan continued on and as he did the sound kept getting louder and louder meaning he was getting closer. So without hesitation Ivan dashed forward with the sound getting more louder until he soon stumbled upon some kind of strange looking flower bulb surrounded by a few glowing strands of plants.

" That's what I'm looking for? A flower? " Ivan asked before getting a buzz from Metallia.

" _**Yes! That's it! That's the Pillar!** "_

" Are you sure about that? " Ivan asked. " I mean, it is rather small. "

" **_It's the not one you're looking for, this one is called the Pillar of Fools... It's small, but its still a pillar. So, Hundred Knight? Think you can smash it?_** "

" What? "

" Let's see what you got. Do what you want I'll just watch. " Metallia replied as Ivan then pulled out a large hammer from his stomach pouch and began to hit the flower like there was no tomorrow and as he did it the pillar slowly leaked out green goo. And soon enough, it then sprouted open. Once the pillar opened up it became a glowing green flower that spilled out large amounts of green glowing goo on the ground with spores floating in the air like the muck in Metallia's swamp with the plants growing quite a bit around it.

" _**I-It broke! Hey, Arlecchino! The Pillar actually broke!** _" Metallia said in a excited tone. " **_Well, more like it bloomed, but who cares!?_** " She said before laughing. " **_Ahahahahaha! Lookit, lookit! A swamp! A small swamp formed!_** "

" _However, I must remind you that this is not the Pillar of Temperance. It is a miniature Pillar._ " The robot butler said.

" **_What's your problem?! We were never to break, er, bloom a Pillar before!_ **" The Swamp Witch retorted. _" **We need to celebrate this amazing feat first! Plus, even a swamp that small should be enough to transport Hundred Knight and repelish it's power.**_ "

" Hey! " Ivan countered feeling offended. " I'm not an it! I am a he! "

" **_Don't care. This'll make exploring more efficient. One small step towards strangling this world in swamp mud!_ **" She declared. " ** _Finding the Pillar of Temperance and making it bloom or whatever is just a matter of time!_ **"

" Okay, that's good and all. But by any chance there wouldn't be other miniature ones would there? " Ivan asked.

" _**Yeah, you should be able to find another one in the area. Just listen for it**._ " Metallia replied.

" Actually, I'm gonna head back. Is that okay with you? "

" _**Fine. Just don't forget your test!** _" The Swamp Witch said as he was then teleported back to the swamp.

* * *

 **The next day.**

* * *

Once Ivan got a little rest he used the pillar he found in the forest to teleport himself back into the area where he left off.

He continued fighting off the various creatures of the forest, such as the usual plant like creatures and large snails that shoot out electrical beams at you. And managed to make a second miniature Pillar bloom and currently found the a another one.

" And that makes number three... " Ivan said now making the third pillar he found in Wude's way bloom and continued to make his way through the area. That is until he stumbled upon a certain robot standing right in the middle of the forest followed by Metallia ringing in his mind.

" **_Huh? Arlecchino? What're you doing there?_ **" Metallia asked.

" This area is part of my field work. It is akin for a garden for me. " The butler replied.

" _**You jerk... You would do field work without telling your master? I'm annoyed you tried so hard.** " The swamp witch said._

" I am eternally grateful to hear such kind words, master. " Arrlechino replied making Ivan a bit confused at his response.

' What? Why is he- Ohhhh. So, he's one of "those" characters. Okay. ' Ivan said to himself since he's seen numerous anime characters in the past with personalities such as his.

" _**There was nothing kind about what I just said.**_ "

" Moving on... " Ivan said as he cleared his throat. " Arlecchino? If I go into the deepest part of the forest, will I find the pillar? "

" Oh, most certainly Sir Hundred Knight. The Pillar of Temperance can be found by going on straight ahead. "

" Thank you " Ivan said as he then proceeded forward.

" **_Hundred Knight, hold up for a sec._** " Metallia said witch he complied. " **_Yo, Arlecchino. Aren't you gonna go?_** "

The robot butler turned around to face Ivan. " Oh, me? Well, my molars have been aching and aching ever since I woke up this morning. " The robot explained. " It leads me to believe that today is not a lucky day. Thus, I feel I should stay behind for my own safety. Yes... "

" **_An idiot wandering around in the forest... Give me a break. What a disappointing butler..._** "

" I must disagree. My predictions are often correct. Sir Hundred Knight, you should be careful as well... " And with those last words said Arlecchino walked off.

" Okay, I'm pretty sure he's defiantly lying there, or is it just me? "

" **_Nope. Your not wrong._** " Metallia replied. " **Hmm... Hey, Hundred Knight. This is a test, but the danger's real. Don't be an idiot.** "

" I know... " Ivan replied. " But I have to try at least. "

XXXXxxxxx...

It now skips on ahead. After fighting off the various monsters from the forest and collecting more Anima, opening up a few chests Ivan stumbled upon a clearing.

" Hmm. This should be the area, that Arlecchino said where the Pillar could be. But, where is? " He asked himself as something large comes into view making him curse as he hid behind a rock.

The teen then peeked his head out and got a clear look at some kind of large, tall caterpillar like creature standing on two legs and had two long arms.

" What the heck is that thing supposed to be? " Ivan asked himself quietly as he then heard another ringing noise from his mind.

" **_Huh? A beastman? That's suspicious._** " Metallia said.

" Any suggestions? " Ivan whispered. " Because that thing don't look so very friendly. "

" _**Don't be a wimp. Just go and talk to it!**_ " Metallia whispered back.

" Really? I just go up and talk to it? "

" **_Yes! Now fucking do it!_ **" Metallia said making Ivan sigh in defeat already having a bad feeling about this.

Ivan then got out of his hiding place and actually walked up the massive caterpillar.

" Hmmmmmmm? " It then turned around to face Ivan sounding to be a female. " Who are you? Oh-ho, I know... " It said now about to guess what Ivan was. " You're another weird one, yes? Perhaps a...magic being? "

" Yeah. I am. " Ivan replied blankly.

" Geh-hehe! What are you doing here? Well, that is a silly question. I bet you came here for the Pillar of Temperance's magic power. It happens quite often, really. "

' Okay, bad feeling's starting to rise...just keep you're cool. And find out what's going on. ' Ivan told himself despite resisting the urge to shake in fear like his body wanted to but he wouldn't allow it.

" Geh-hehehe! Let me show you a little bit of it's power. Come, come over here little one. " The caterpillar instructed with Ivan following to where she walked.

" Yes...right here. " She said confusing Ivan greatly. Ever since he had arrived in this new strange world his senses had changed, along with his own being. He was now able to fight, as if he's trained for years and now feels a surge going all over his body. From what he could guess it was no doubt him feeling magical power.

Not only that compared to some of the other places he's been to, he felt a strong magical force right infront of him. However there was just one problem.

" Right here? I don't nothing here. "

" Oh? You can't see it? " The caterpillar said. " That's right... Pillar's have wills, and only protectors may see them. "

" _**The hell? Protectors? That's a new one to me.**_ " Metallia commented.

" Geh-hehe! Interesting, no? " The caterpillar asked snapping Ivan out of his thoughts. " This is what the Pillar does to protect itself. The Pillar chooses it's protector and exchanges strong magical powers for it's continued protection. Of course it can also render itself invisible to all but it's protector. "

" **_Hmmm, interesting. That caterpillar beastman is obviously protecting it._ **" Metallia said putting the pieces together showing that she was listening to everything the creature was saying. " _**I didn't think Pillars would have "wills," but I think it's clear how we can come to see the pillar...** _"

" As you can't see, I can not show you the Pillar, or offer any benefits since you are not the protector. " The caterpillar explained on further. " Oh and please watch your step. I would not like it if you stepped on my unborn children. " Ivan then noticed that the whole front area was littered in human bones and beast man cocoons on the ground. This meant others passed through here and didn't make it.

" Geh-hehe! How about it? Pretty impressive huh? Oops... I cannot waist anymore time talking. I must care for my children. " It said as it headed over to a nearby tree.

" _**Hmph. What's so impressive about that? Of course you'd get fat from eating that many humans.**_ " Metallia commented speaking through Ivan's mind. " _**Well, it seems we'll need to change the tests curriculum a bit... You get it Hundred Knight? If the Pillar loses it's protector. then it will be forced to reveal itself.**_ "

Ivan sighed to himself as he then brought his sword and plunged it into ground making the caterpillar bestman turn around. " Wh-what? Are you trying to fight me? "

" Unfortunately yes. That's why I'm here. "

" Geh-hehe...! Gehehehehehehe! Perhaps I was to cordial, and now you are showing you're true colors. Geheheheheheh! " The caterpillar said laughing away as Ivan took the blade out of the ground and pointed it right towards her.

" No your wrong. I've seen stuff like this before. You're not as so innocent as you act. "

" _**Okay Hundred Knight! Kill this shit-for-brains and grind it to dust!**_ " Metallia commanded as the caterpillar then rolled into a ball heading right towards him. The teen quickly dodged it and charged forward landing a few hits on the creature before it rolled up again only this time it seemed faster as he was barely able to dodge.

But using the few seconds he had he swung his sword once again and brought out the hammer he was given and bashed in the head. The caterpillar rolled up into a ball once again and hit Ivan making him roll to the side. It came back around for another but he quickly made the barrier appear blocking the attack and switched to a spear hitting it right in it's chest making it cry out in pain as he ran to the side.

It then rolled towards him again and made it's mark making Ivan crash into a nearby tree grunting in pain as he got back up. The caterpillar then glared at the teen before she rolled into another ball going right towards him. And for some reason Ivan held his position and pointed his sword forward. Then in a just a split second Ivan stepped to the side causing all of time around him to slow down including his opponent.

Ivan's armor then glowed for a brief second as he then brought his sword down hitting the catterpillars middle area.

Once the attack landed on his foe the massive caterpillar was cut clean in half making it scream in pain causing it's front to fall a mew meters away from Ivan while the rest of her body was sent to the side.

" M-My eyes...! My...My bodddddyyyyyyyy! " the creature screamed out in agony somehow still alive before Metallia spoke to him.

" _**Hmph. That'll do Hundred Knight. A pretty nice way to end the day. Huh?**_ "

" What is it? "

" _**Hey. The Pillar is gonna show itself.**_ " She said and all the sudden a massive bud appeared a lot bigger then the smaller ones he's found in the forest so far. " The Pillar of Temperance...! It's visible now, just as we planned! Alright Hundred Knight. Cano you make it bloom? "

" How am I supposed to make this bigger one bloom anyways? "

" _**If you can't, you've failed. You'll be ripped to shreds. If you wanna live make sure you... Peel the skin off this motherfucker! Do it now Hundred Knight!**_ " The Swamp Witch demanded and as if on que Ivan made his way over to the pillar.

Once he was over there he suddenly felt a tremendous amount of power coming from his right arm before he pulled it back enlarging for a moment and punched forward. The front of him then started to crack like glass and in only a matter of seconds the Pillar bloomed releasing large amounts of green glowing goo spreading it all around the area even more then the smaller ones.

" _**I-it bloomed? Hah... Hahahaha! It bloomed! You released it! It's just as I thought! The Pillar was holding the power of the swamp inside of it! Of course, my intuition was right.**_ " Hearing that made Ivan sweat drop for a second as she continued. " _**But wow, this is so much magic power... And the swamp mud is spreading far and wide...! Hehehe! Wonderful...! With this, the power of the swamp will grow exponentially!**_ "

Then all the sudden Metallia herself appeared right before him. " Look! I can use my teleportation magic! I can see the outside world...! " She said happily and paused. " Well, more like the world I should be subjugating has spread further! "

" Gehhhh! " They both turned to the heavily wounded caterpillar. " The Swamp Witch...? The horrific child that people say lives the poisonous swamp...!?

" The hell'd you say? " Metallia growled looking at the wounded monster making her nervous regretting her choice of words.

" U-Um okay. Well, let's just leave it at that for today... But I'll never ever forgive you for this! I'll get my revenge someday! " It declared. " Just you wait! Geh-heheheh! " It laughed and slowly began to crawl away.

Metallia however was not very impressed. " Hmph. Such nonsense from a weakling. Your words are nice, but you seem be mistaking about something. Your life ends right now! Burn and die in agony! " She cried out before casting her magic and engulfed the caterpillar monster in flames.

" Gwaaaaaaaaaaah! " It screamed out it's last breath before it eventually died with it's corpse beginning to burn along with some of the nearby dry brush catching on fire. Metallia smirked. " Heh. Go against the Swamp Witch Metallia and this is what happens. Take note of that on your way to Hades. " She then turned towards Ivan and smiled. " Anyway, good work Hundred Knight. You past the test. "

Ivan crossed his arms looking towards the Swamp Witch giving her a look meaning I don't buy it. " I'm saying that I approve of you, and that you're the same creature from the legend-the Hundred Knight. But, your real duty starts now, though. It won't be a happy rainbow road coated in the sweetest of honeys. The path I wish, to pave will be a cold and ghastly road of death painted with the blood of innocents. "

However as Ivan was gonna say something another voice interrupted him. " is that not from a passage you were reading from a book the other day? "Battles Without Honor or Witchery"? " They both quickly turned around to see Arlecchino walk up to them with the swamp witch being embarrassed.

" Sh-Shut your trap! I thought your teeth hurt! What'd you come here for?! " She asked and Ivan noticed that the caterpillar creature was still alive and was moving towards the pillar.

" Huh, talk about being a fighter. " Ivan commented getting Metallia's attention and saw what he was seeing to.

" That idiot is still moving. So stubborn... " She said and began to slowly walk up to it. " Man what an annoyance, I'll squash it like the bug it is! "

" Stop it! " another voice spoke up making her pause. " What are you doing!? Is this you're handy work!? " The voice asked before another woman appeared before them wearing a cloak.

" Tch! " Metallia scoffed upon seeing the person before her.

" Such cruelty... " she said and walked towards the caterpillar creature that turned towards her. " You...You're one of them...! " It growled. " Shhh... " She said gently petting it's head soothingly. " Quiet now. Please sleep in peace. " She said as the monster was coated in energy finally dying and looked towards Metallia.

" Lia... I never thought I see the day when you leave the swamp. And release this Pillar, no less. " She said with the Swamp Witch crossing her arms showing she wasn't intimidated .

" Hah! She finally appears... The root of all evil, the ugly Forest Witch Malia! " She said and identified her name. " How d'you like this? I've finally made it to the outside world! "

" It's been quite a while, Lia. I thought you had gone silent, but now you destroy a Pillar? Unbelievable. " Malia said making the Swamp Witch angry.

" My name ain't Lia! It's Metallia you stupid fucking bitch! " She snapped but quickly calmed down. " But, I'm in an amazing mood today. I'll forgive that slip-up. However, know that I'm one step away from tearing your fucking head and drowning it into my swamp. Hehehe. I'll look forward to the face you'll make when you die. "

" Such a vulgar tongue... Your personality has become quite twisted... " Malia commented.

" Oh yeah?! Like your any better. I never dreamed the day when you'd grade my damn vocabulary. " Metallia returned.

" You...ought to discard the idea of journeying beyond your swampy confines. " Malia suggested. " And the Pillars are not what you think they are. Give up and go back to your swamp. As long as I live, your dream to leave the swamp will never come true. "

Ivan was a bit curious know what the deal was with these to and just what she meant the Pillars weren't what they seemed, so he was rather curious to find out. " Hmph. I'll keep that in mind. If a swamp's nearby, there's no reason to hesitate just because of you. "

" If that's how you wish to do things... I would rather avoid us using force to solve a problem, but...if I must... " Malia then raised her right hand into the air making a surge of magic swirl around her. All the sudden a massive giant tree suddenly sprouted from the ground taking them by surprise all except for Metallia who stood her ground.

" The great intelligent Witch of the Forest. Malia. In accordance with the ancient contact, I shall listen to your wish. " The tree spoke.

" This is the great elder tree, aged 1,000 years as the holy philosopher of the forest... " She said introducing the large tree behind her. " Nobody shall pass this point unless granted entry by the great elder tree. Refrain from causing any more trouble and go back to your swamp, Lia. " Malia insisted.

" You who are tainted. You shall not set foot in the forest. " The elder tree said firmly.

" ... " Metallia was silent and only stared at the tree before her.

" Master Lia. It is dangerous here. Perhaps we should retreat for now. " Arlecchino said to his master. " The great elder tree is the ruler and sage of the entire forest. To fight in it's habitat is... "

" Suicide? " Ivan guessed finishing what he was gonna say. Metallia however instead gave off a grin showing off her pointed teeth.

" Heheh. Whatever. BURN! " She cried out and made a ring of magic appear around her followed by a few glowing orbs surrounding the elder tree.

" Wh-?! " He said and was only to be consumed in a powerful wave of fire.

" Lia!? " Malia exclaimed in surprise and teleported leaving.

" Gwaaaaaaaah! I-Insolent child...! " The elder tree screamed as it was then burned to a crisp.

" It would appear that the tree has been burnt alive. Theoretically. " Arlecchino commented at what just happened.

" Theoretically? That things dead... " Ivan said bluntly.

" Over 1'000 years of history burnt to a crisp so easily. What a shame. " The robot butler said his thoughts as Metallia looked over to Ivan.

" Hey, Hundred Knight! You remember the stench that foolish whore let off? "

" Geez, hold a grudge much? " Ivan inquired.

" That woman is the root of all evil. The devil, our worst enemy... Forest Witch Malia. Don't let her fancy language bullshit and fancy outfit fool you. Underneath, she's the worst kind of criminal. Ain't that right Arlecchino? "

" Why yes, the Forest Witch is a wonderful-er, horrible criminal. "

" The hell? Whose side are you on? " Metallia questioned crossing her arms.

" Yes, well, I am Master Lia's loyal and unquestioning butler. So... Yes... " He responded.

" Metallia! " She said once again correcting her name and sighed. " Ugh, forget it. Hey, Hundred Knight! " She returned her attention towards Ivan. " Now that you passed my test. Tomorrow I got another mission for you. "

" Why do I feel like I got a bad feeling all the sudden? " Ivan asked narrowing his eyes towards Metallia who leaned forward.

" You better start Rejoicing. This is good news. " She began. " If you accomplish this mission, I promise I'll let you go right before. I coat the world in swamp mud. I swear on my name, The Swamp Witch Metallia! Get the Apex of the Forest Witch Malia! "

* * *

It now shows Ivan back at the swamp enjoying a refreshing nice hot warm bath. He sighed in content. " This feels great... " He said and sunk into the water.

' But I defiantly know that she's lying. I've played to many fantasy games to recognize when a person lies when I see it. But, I need to find out why she holds such as grudge against the Forest Witch Malia. Could she have imprisoned her here for a good reason or something? What's her side of the story? ' He pondered over these different thoughts.

' What I might do tomorrow might kill me again, but truth be told I'm already dead. So what's the difference? She just sees me as a powerful pawn. Even if she was to kill me, she'd lose the only thing to help her get out of the swamp. Until, then I'll play her little game. '

 **To be continued.**

 **Replying to reviewers so far.**

 **Bobby Jenkins**

 **Chapter 2Only time will tell. And no, there ain't really any special power ups or anything like that.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Chapter 1: I'm glad that liked it, and yes I did just what you asked. So I'll be doing it for a while now.**

 **Chapter 2: Again happy to hear you enjoyed it and here's another thing you asked for. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.**


End file.
